memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Quark
Quark était un citoyen Ferengi du 24ème siècle et le propriétaire éponyme du Bar Chez Quark. Sur la station spatiale Deep Space 9 (précédemment connue comme Terok Nor). Il était un soucis constant, un jour la bête noire, un autre bienveillant, du Chef de la Sécurité de la Station, Odo. Bien qu'il se soit engagé sur de nombreuses affaires louches, plus ou moins basées sur les normes ferengies, Quark était un homme compatissant et généreux qui a prouvé sa valeur et fidélité à presque tous les membres d'équipage de DS9 pendant des années, obtenant leur respect bien mérité. Histoire Jeunesse Quark naquit sur Ferenginar, il était le fils de Keldar et de Ishka. Son frère Rom naquit quelque temps après lui. Comme tout bon enfant Ferengi, Quark idôlatrait son père, qui avait tendance à imputer tous ses échecs financiers à sa femme dominatrice. En conséquence, Quark grandit en détestant sa mère, tandis que son frère Rom, plus compatissant, eut tendance à prendre sa défense. Alors que Rom obtint une affûteuse de dents en Latinium, Quark dut se contenter d'un bâton en bois. En 2351, Quark quitta sa maison familiale rapidement aussitôt après avoir achevé l'Ascension de l'Age, pendant que Rom y resta encore dix années de plus. ( ) Son père lui déconseilla de quitter Ferenginar, notant qu'il pouvait faire du bénéfice à la maison, mais Quark ignora son conseil, préférant suivre la soixante-quinzième Règles d'acquisition ferengies ("Où se trouve le cœur, là est la maison, mais les étoiles sont faites de latinium.") et il quitta Ferenginar. ( ) Quelques années plus tard, forcé de se confronter à sa mère sur ses transactions illégales d'affaires, Quark apprit que les échecs de son père étaient en raison de ses propres défauts d' homme d'affaires et s'il n'y avait pas eu la prudence de sa mère, la famille aurait fait faillite. Néanmoins, Ishka le considéra comme un merveilleux mari et père. Ironiquement malgré leur animosité mutuelle, Ishka nota que c'était en Quark qu'elle était la plus semblable, tandis que Rom ressemblait plutôt à son père. ( ) Avant d'ouvrir son bar sur Terok Nor, Quark servit en tant qu'apprenti auprès d'un Sous-Nagus et apparemment était promis à un avenir en or dans le monde ferengi des affaires. Malheureusement, il oublia la Règle d'Acquisition numéro 112 : "Ne faites Jamais l'amour avec la soeur du patron". Déshonoré, il fut renvoyé et dut repartir de zéro. ( ) À une certaine époque, Quark servit pendant huit ans comme cuisinier à bord d'un cargo ferengi. ( ) Bien qu'étant simple cuisinier Quark portait généralement un pistolet disrupteur parce que selon ses propres mots "chaque membre d'équipage du cargo se prenait pour un critique alimentaire." ( ) ''Terok Nor'' Dans les années 2360, Quark installa son bar le Chez Quark sur Terok Nor. En 2362, Quark aida Fallit Kot à détourner une expédition de bière romulienne. Kot fut arrêté et condamné à huit ans dans une prison romulienne. ( ) En 2363, il vendait secrètement de la nourriture aux Bajorans. Il eut une relation amoureuse avec Natima Lang, une agent Cardassienne qui servait au sein du Service Cardassien des Communications. Elle mit fin à leur relation au bout d'un mois après qu'il eut obtenu les codes d'accès du Service de Communication Cardassien. ( ) En 2365, Quark rencontra pour la 1ère fois Odo qui arriva pour une enquête diligentée par le Gul Dukat. ( ) ''Deep Space 9'' ;2369 Quark était le propriétaire et le barman du Bar le Chez Quark, situé sur la Promenade. Dans cette entreprise, il était secondé de son frère Rom. Tandis que sur Terok Nor pendant l'Occupation de Bajor, Quark, quoique les coutumes ferengies l'eurent désapprouvé, était quelque peu compatissant envers les Bajorans opprimés, leur vendant la nourriture à bon marché et occasionnellement leur fournissait des alibis, pour de petits honoraires. Quark envisageait de fermer son bar et quitter la Station après le départ des Cardassiens à l'arrivée de la Fédération. Cependant, le nouveau commandant de la Station, Benjamin Sisko, le contraignit à rester et garder son établissement ouvert, essentiellement en exerçant sur lui un chantage sur le fait que son neveu, Nog, était incarcéré à bord de la station à ce moment-là. ( ) Il fut plus tard impliqué avec Rao Vantika qui avait enfoui son esprit dans le corps du Docteur Julian Bashir. ( ) Quark était impliqué dans de nombreuses affaires louches auxquelles mettait fin régulièrement le Constable Odo. Il essaya d'acheter un cristal volé par un duo de Miradorn, Oh-Kel et Ro-kel mais il était soupçonneux et ne poursuivit pas l'affaire sans un contrat de vente. Quand Croden, un visiteur du Quadrant Gamma interrompit la transaction pour voler le cristal, il fut révélé qu'Odo s'était transformé en un verre et était dans la pièce ; quoique Quark fut laissé libre en raison de son comportement "légal", il avait en fait embauché Croden pour voler le bijou. Odo interpella Quark, seul avec Morn, essayant d'organiser un combat de Vole, ce qui était illégal sur la station. Malgré des incidents comme ceux-ci, Odo laissait le Ferengi "partir" avec une contravention de temps en temps. ( ) Quark aida Verad et ses accolytes à monter à bord de la station illégalement parce qu'il pensait qu'il achetait des marchandises de contrebande. En réalité Verad souhaitait voler le symbiote de Jadzia Dax. Quark a aussi organisé un match de "racquetball" entre Miles O'Brien et Julian Bashir pour faire venir la clientèle d'un bar rival nouvellement créé. Il essaya de faire un holoprogramme sexuel de Kira Nerys sans sa permission pour le vendre à un de ses meilleurs clients, nommés Tiron. Ce plan fut déjoué quand Kira a substitué la tête de Quark sur le corps de son double holographique. Quark a aussi essayé de tromper les Wadis, la première espèce rencontrée dans le Quadrant Gamma. Lorsqu'ils visitèrent son Bar, il les a roulés à son jeu du Dabo. Quand les Wadis découvrirent la tromperie, ils enfermèrent Quark dans un jeu à eux avec quelques membres du personnel de la station comme des pièces de jeu. Quark a cru que c'était un jeu mortel, mais en réalité, il n'était pas dangereux. ( ; ) Quark fut impliqué dans une affaire avec Vash qui arrivait du Quadrant Gamma où elle a passé du temps avec Q. Il organisa une vente aux enchères pour vendre quelques uns des articles qu'elle avait ramenés. Un d'eux était un cristal qui causa une perte de puissance gravimétrique sur la station. Il fut finalement téléporté dans l'espace avant qu'il ne détruise la station. ( ) Quark devint Grand Nagus de l'Alliance Ferengie. Après la mort apparente du Grand Nagus Zek. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut seulement une fonction provisoire - Zek avait simulé sa mort pour tester son fils Krax. ( ) ;2370 Quand Fallit Kot revint sur DS9, il essaya de tuer Quark, mais s'associa plus tard dans une affaire avec lui. L'affaire devint mauvaise quand Fallit Kot tua un des associés et enleva Melora Pazlar et Jadzia Dax, les prenant en otages. ( ) Quand le Major Kira demanda à Quark d'embaucher le Musicien Bajoran Varani dans l'espoir que sa musique donnerait du baume à coeur à ses compatriotes à la suite de l'Occupation Cardassienne, les profits du Bar déclinèrent brutalement. Hypnotisés par le beau jeu de Varani, les clients du Bar "Chez Quark" s'arrêtèrent de jouer aux tables, manger et boire durant les mélodies. Quark s'affola et saisit Kira dès que possible ; bien qu'elle lui ait fait tenir sa promesse d'embaucher Varani pendant un mois complet, elle demanda au musicien de jouer quelque chose de plus animé, ce que Quark accepta. ( ) Cette même année, des réfugiés Skrreeas vinrent à bord de la Station en nombre, ce que Quark trouva fort désagréable. En plus de ne rien acheter, les anciens résidents du Quadran Gamma perdaient des résidus de peau morte en flocons partout dans son Bar ; les relations se tendirent quand son neveu Nog provoqua un garçon Skrreea dans un combat. Quark fut plus qu'heureux de voir les Skrreeas quitter la DS9 plusieurs jours plus tard. ( ) Il acheva la première négociation commerciale avec le Dominion. Avec l'aide de Pel, une femme Ferengie déguisée en homme, il vendit du vin aux Dosis. C'était interdit pour des femmes Ferengies de faire des Affaires et Quark s'attira presque des ennuis avec le Grand Nagus. Il eut brièvement une liaison avec Pel qui s'était éprise de lui. ( ) Quark faillit être assassiné après qu'il eut retrouvé une liste de collabos de la station d'une Bajorane nommée Pallra. Cet incident rouvrit une affaire d'homicide vieille de cinq ans. ( ) Plus tard cette année, Quark retrouva l'amour de sa vie. Il avait eu une liaison amoureuse d'un mois avec Natima Lang , qui s'est terminée quand il a volé l'argent du Service de Communication Cardassien utilisant ses codes d'accès. Elle l'a admiré pour vendre de la nourriture aux Bajorans avant qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte qu'il le faisait juste pour le bénéfice. Elle est arrivée sur la Station avec certains de ses étudiants, en s'enfuyant des autorités Cardassiennes pour être des dissidents politiques. Quark les a aidés à s'échapper. (DS9 : ""Profit and Loss" ) Toujours cette année 2370, via une communication de l' USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D à Deep Space 9. , Quark sur la demande du Commandeur William Riker l'informe sur la localisation des soeurs Duras , Lursa et B'Etor , Riker profite de lui rappeler que bien qu'ayant gagné 3 fois de suite au Dabo de son Bar il ne lui avait pas payé ses 12 barres de Latinium ! soi-disant parceque son frère Rom avait perdu la clé du coffre ! . (TNG : "Firstborn" Non seulement Quark a été le premier à traiter avec le Dominion par la vente de vin aux Dosi , il a aussi été avec Benjamin Sisko,un des premiers à rencontrer les soldats du Dominion. Pendant un voyage camping dans le Quadran Gamma, lui et Sisko ont été capturés par les Jem'Hadars. Ils ont été sauvés par une étrangere nommée Eris . Après le retour à la Station, c'était Quark qui a découvert qu'Eris, une Vortas, était un agent du Dominion .(Bien que parce qu'il ait étudié un dispositif qu'elle a revendiqué avait bloqué ses capacités télékinétiques dans les espoirs de duplication et la vente de cela seulement pour décider que le dispositif n'a en réalité rien fait). (DS9 : " The Jem'Hadar") Quark a aussi essayé de duper l'Enseigne Harry Kim dans l'achat de cristaux Lobi sans valeur quand il a visité le bar Chez Quark en 2371 , devant la méfiance de Kim à faire cet achat, car à l'Académie de Starfleet on enseignait aux Cadets de se méfier des Férengis, Quark lui a presque fait du chantage en le menaçant de conséquence diplomatique - Et cet à ce moment qu'il a été secouru de cette tentative d' escroquerie par le Sous-Lieutenant Thomas Paris , qui, une fois que les deux étaient hors de portée de voix, a exprimé sa surprise que Kim avait apparemment manqué de tenir compte des avertissements sur les Ferengi enseignés à l'Académie. (VOY : "Caretaker") Quark avait eu une aventure romantique avec Grilka , une Klingonne, dont il avait tué accidentellement le mari Kozak . En danger de perdre sa maison et propriétés, elle a enlevé Quark et l'a épousé. D'Ghor , le frère de Kozak, voulait hériter les biens de son frère.Quark a prouvé en étudiant les comptes que D'Ghor essayait de ruiner la Maison de Kozak . De par ce mariage ,Grilka a récupéré ses biens et a divorcé de Quark. Deux ans plus tard, Grilka est retourné à la Station pour lui demander son aide sur les aspects financiers de sa Maison. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble , tellement pour qu'un de ses gardes du corps, jaloux défie Quark en combat singulier. En utilisant un dispositif spécial, Worf a pu contrôler le corps de Quark et l'aider à gagner le combat. Grilka et Quark ont repris chacun leur chemin. (DS9 : The House of Quark" , "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places") Quark avait beaucoup de contacts avec Zek le Grand Nagus et Brunt , le Chef Liquidateur de l' ACF-Autorité du Commerce Férengie . Il a aidé Zek à recouvrer sa vraie nature après qu'il ait été affecté par les Prophètes et ait réécrit les Règles d'acquisition ferengies. Les nouvelles Règles étaient en contradiction totale avec les anciennes qui en soulignait l'avidité matérielle. Quark a pu convaincre les Prophètes de rétablir l'esprit de Zek. Plus tard cette année, il a rencontré Brunt mettant en cause Ishka, la mère de Quark, qui avait enfreint la loi Ferengi en faisant du commerce. Quark a tiré sa mère d'affaire quand elle a consenti à rendre les profits, mais l'a roulé ainsi que Brunt, car elle en avait gardé les deux tiers. (DS9 :" Prophet Motive" ", "Family Business") Il a aidé plus tard à désarmer une torpille de Jem'Hadars qui était incrustée dans la coque de l'[http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/USS_Defiant_(NX-74205) USS Defiant NX-74205], sauvant le vaisseau de la destruction. (DS9 : Starship Down") L' année 2372 , Brunt s'employa à rendre la vie impossible à Quark quand son personnel, menés par son frère Rom , ont créé un syndicat. Les salariés ont refusé de le dissoudre même après que le Chef Liquidateur les aient menacés. En conséquence, Brunt envoya des voyoux Nausicaans. tabasser Quark pour montrer à son personnel ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Quark secrètement céda aux demandes des employés et ils ont à leur tour dissous le syndicat. Plus tard cette année, on a dit à Quark qu'il avait une maladie fatale. Il a mis aux enchères des parties de son corps au plus offrant (selon une coutume Férengie ). Malgré que ce dernier ait découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de diagnostic, Brunt insistait toujours pour que sa mise aux enchêres soit maintenue en se suicidant ou il révoquerait la licence d'affaires de Quark dans le monde Férengi. Ce dernier a en fin de compte refusé et le Chef Liquidateur a tout confisqué dans son bar, et apposé à l'entrée une pancarte d'avertissement, ce qui provoqua le départ des employés Ferengis. Malgré cela,Quark a pu rouvrir avec l'aide de ses amis sur la station qui lui ont amenés chacun du matériel. (DS9 : Bar Association ",Body Parts" ") Quark, son frère Rom et son neveu Nog ont fait une fois un retour dans le Temps sur Terre en 1947. Ceci est devenu connu dans l'histoire de La terre comme l' affaire de Roswell; . (DS9 : "Little Green Men" ) En général, Quark était "une ombre de gris" à bord de la Station, quelque chose auquel Worf n'était pas habitué. Tandis qu'Odo quelque fois laissait échapper ses turpitudes, faute de preuves suffisantes, Quark lui dénonçant des méfaits commis par d'autres ! de temps en temps, ne fut-ce parce que les Règles de l'acquisition ferengies disaient, "De temps en temps, déclare la paix. Il confond l'enfer de vos ennemis." Worf, qui n'était pas habitué à la nature de Quark, était irrité qu'Odo ne faisait pas grand chose contre lui tandis que Quark conduisait un marché noir avec un criminel Markalien. Le Klingon interrompit l'affaire pour les arrêter, seulement pour constater que le sac dans lequel Quark avait mis son latinium était Odo, qui avait voulu utiliser Quark pour infiltrer un plus grand réseau de contrebande. ( ) Dans son rôle de barman, Quark inventait de nouvelles boissons de temps en temps. Une de ses créations les moins réussies était le "Quarktajino" , une version auto-nommée du raktajino Klingon sans la caféine. Il a créé la boisson à la demande du Chef O'Brien, qui voulait que le Major Kira cesse de boire des boissons caféinées tandis qu'elle portait son enfant. Mais le Major a trouvé cette boisson horrible et O'Brien a refusé de payer pour cela. (DS9 : "...Nor the Battle to the Strong", ) ( 2373 ) Quark est devenu impliquédans des trafics d'armes quand son cousin Gaila lui a proposé de lui succéder en vue de sa prise de retraite aupres d'un marchand nommé Hagath . Quark avait accepté car il avait perdu toutes ses actions en Bourse , et avait des emprunts à honorer, apres avoir réalisé des ventes faciles, il a finalement manoeuvré pour faire échouer une transaction qui aurait permis l'extermination de plus de 28 Millions de personnes. (DS9 : "Business as Usual" ") En échange de la restitution de sa licence Férengie, Quark a essayé de faire rompre la liaison entre sa mère et Zek, qui en était tombé amoureux . Il a déjoué l'usurpation par Brunt de son Poste. En 2374, celui-ci a de nouveau essayé de devenir Nagus. Il avait déposé Zek parce qu'il promouvait des droits aux "femelles". Quark s'est temporairement travesti en femme pour convaincre Nilva, un des plus influents Ferengi, de soutenir Zek, ce qu'il a fait et Zek a été rétabli dans sa Fonction. (DS9 : Ferengi Love Songs" , "Profit and Lace" ) Quark fût attiré à venir dans l'Univers-miroir . Sa contrepartie avait été tuée par l'Alliance . Lui et Rom ont pu sauver le Nagus de l'Alliance et aider les rebelles à capturer son leader. (DS9 : "The Emperor's New Cloak" ) ( 2375) La Guerre du Dominion Après que le Dominion ait capturé DS 9, Quark est resté sur la station. Il a contribué que le [http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/USS_Defiant_(NX-74205) USS Defiant NX-74205] reprenne la Station, quand il a libéré Kira Nerys et Rom enfermés en cellules pendant l'attaque et ils ont pu désactiver l'armement de la Station. (DS9 : Sacrifice of Angels") Plus tard, il conduisit un commando de Férengis afin de délivrer sa mère Ishka détenue par le Dominion (DS9 "The Magnificent Ferengi" ) Quark a eu affaire avec les anciens associés de Morn, pensant que celui-ci était mort, et est allé chercher le Latinium qu'ils avaient volé dans un hold-up avec Morn. Il a aussi participé dans l'équipe de baseball de Sisko quand ils ont joué contre son rival Vulcain dans la holosuite . (DS9 : "Who Mourns for Morn?" , "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ( 2375 ) II a accompagné plus tard Worf sur une dangereuse mission pour que Jadzia Dax puisse avoir son entrée dans le Sto-vo-kor . (DS9 : "Shadows and Symbols" ) L'heure de vérité de Quark est arrivée en 2375 pendant le siège d'AR-558 . Pendant une attaque sauvage de Jem'Hadars , il a sauvé Nog , qui a été blessé, en tuant un Jem'Hadar qui était entré dans l'hôpital. (DS9 : The Siege of AR-558") Plus tard cette année, il a été visité par Grand Nagus Zek sur DS9 espérant être nommé son successeur. Au lieu de cela, c'est son frère Rom qui est devenu Grand Nagus. (DS9 : "The Dogs of War") À la fin de la guerre il est resté sur la Station. Le Colonel Kira Nerys, qui en assumait le Commandement a dit à Quark qu'elle observerait chacun de ses mouvements.Quark,dépité : "plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose". (DS9 : What You Leave Behind") (dernier épisode de la Série) Chronologies alternatives Vie personnelle Famille divorcé de Grilka * Keldar: son père * Ishka: sa mère * Rom: son frère * Nog: son neveu * Adred: un grand-père * Frin, Gorad, Pax: ses oncles * Barbo, Gaila, Kono, Stol: ses cousins * Prinadora: son ex-belle soeur * Leeta: sa belle-soeur Amitiés Odo A l'époque où ils se sont rencontrés à bord de Terok Nor en 2365, ni Odo ni Quark n'étaient des adversaires endurcis.' '''Quand' Odo est venu à la recherche du propriétaire du Chez Quark, le fait qu'Odo posait de's'' q'uestions liées à un meurtre alerta Quark que cet enquêteur travaillait pour Gul Dukat. Quand Quark a identifié Odo comme celui qui pouvait faire le cou Cardassien , ce qui serait très populaire au bar, Odo a été ennuyé. À leur rencontre initiale, il était évident que les deux ne s'entendraient pas. Le Temps s'écoula, Odo était la seule personne parmi la force de sécurité de la station capable de surveiller ses activités criminelles, en partie grâce à son état de Métamorphe. Quand ils ont été tous les deux abandonnés sur une planète inhospitalière, ils se sont entre-aidés pour sauver leurs vies et ont finalement pu émettre un app'e'l'' de détresse, afin d'être'' '''secourus. L'e's ''années s'écoulant, i'''ls ont cependan't gagné un respect mutuel l'un de l'autre''.'' Il'''s ont aimé s'insulter' pa'''r 'e''xemple et Quark ''a' estimé qu'Odo était'' l''a' personne la plus proche don''t ''il pourrait arriver à être son ''meilleur a''mi. Leur relation a fluctuée'' ''autant qu'en s'appréciant et se détestant.'' Quark était aussi un des rares de la '''population qui ait soupçonné les sentiments d'Odo envers Kira Nerys et l'ait encouragé à les lui révéler.' Lorsqu' Odo a quitté la Station pour rejoindre le Grand Flux , Quark l'a cherché pour lui dire au revoir. Il a déclaré qu'Odo l'appréciait, ce qu'il a probablement dit. (DS9 : "Crossfire" , "The Ascent" , "What You Leave Behind") ; ;'Jadzia Dax''' Q'uark et Dax avaient une amitié à long terme pendant leur présence sur la station. Elle a compris et 'apprécié' 'le Ferengi.' '''Elle a passé de longues' heures avec lu'''i jouant''' au tongo et au Dabo . 'Quark se''' confiait souvent à '''Jadzia et lui demandait conseils. Elle a suscité dans son esprit des sentiments,' 'mais elle le voyait comme un '''ami et ne lui a pas rendu l'''a' pareille. (DS9''' "Valiant" , "Tears of the Prophets" ) Quand elle a été tuée, il a été extrêmement bouleversé. Il a participé à l'attaque d'un chantier naval du Dominion) pour l'honorer et l'aider à entrer au Sto-vo-kor .(DS9 : "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols" ) la seule interruption majeure dans leur amitié est arrivée quand Quark est devenu associé avec Gaila et Hagath dans leur opération de contrat d'armement. Dax a eu comme dégoût de découvrir que Quark avait participé à cette industrie et a refusé de même lui parler. Cependant, une fois que Quark a réussi à duper Hagath et Gaila et quitter l'affaire ils ont repris leur amitié. (DS9 : "Business as Usual" ) ;Ezri Dax ;Kira Nerys ;Benjamin Sisko ;Jake Sisko ;Morn Inimitiés ;Worf ;Brunt ;Gaila Romances Autres relations Intérêts personnels Coulisses ca:Quark de:Quark en:Quark es:Quark nl:Quark pl:Quark ru:Кварк Quark Quark Quark